Harry Potter and the Painful Memories
by Invader Nence
Summary: My idea of the 5th book... yaoi/shonen-ai... ^.^I love yaoi... ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one in this story. I wish I did. then I could make cute yaoi pairings ALL day! ^^ *Bad thoughts*  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's hand and darted into the darkness. "What are we doing, Harry?" Ron's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Sh," Harry warned. He put his finger against Ron's lips. They continued along the dark corridor. Harry pulled Ron into an empty classroom. At once, Ron recognized it as the Quidditch equipment room. He and Harry had spent countless hours in this room, helping Harry prepare for the games. "What are we doing here?" Ron pondered aloud. "For this." Harry said, quietly as he pulled Ron in for a short kiss. Ron pushed Harry away. "What are you doing?!" Harry looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Ron." he muttered. Ron shook his head. "No. I'm sorry." Ron leaned towards Harry and brushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes, revealing the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "You've been so kind to me. these past four years have been the best years of my life." Ron pulled Harry close and hugged him. Harry never wanted to let go.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the pitch black corner. He was watching Ron and Harry. A tear dripped down his left cheek. He should be where Ron was. He should be with Harry. He sat in silence, watching the two as they sat together.  
  
Harry glanced at his new watch, a birthday present from Ron: 12:47. He looked up at Ron. "Time to go?" Ron asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Harry nodded and the two stood up. Harry glanced at the dark corner where Malfoy was carefully hidden. He heard a faint breathing noise. Heading for the corner, Harry heard a shuffling as Ron came up behind him. "What is it, Harry?" Harry shrugged and turned around to face Ron. They headed for the Gryffindor common room, knowing they only had a few hours left to sleep.  
  
Malfoy had breathed deeply as Harry neared his hiding place. Then Ron had appeared and the two left silently. Once again, Malfoy was safe. His heart was broken. But his reputation was safe.  
  
Hermione heard the common room door open. She had been sitting in a chair by the fire, studying for the Transfiguration test the next day. She saw Harry and Ron enter, talking quietly. She put out her lantern and huddled close in the chair. After they had passed and entered the boys' dormitory, she began to think of all the reasons her two friends would've been out late together, roaming the dark corridors. Nothing logical came to mind, so she kept her light out and headed for the girls' dormitory.  
  
Harry woke up at 7 o'clock the next morning. He ran to Ron's bed and pulled back the curtain. Ron's bed was carefully made and Ron was absent from the scene. Harry headed for the common room, hoping to find his love. Opening the door quietly, Harry found himself at a frightening scene. Professor McGonagall was stooped over Ron. On his face was a look of horror. Harry ran over. "P-professor!" Harry stuttered. Professor McGonagall spun around. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" she said, a bit of irritation noticeable in her voice. "I. uh. what's wrong with my lo--RON?" He had almost said "my love". That would've been awkward. Professor McGonagall turned toward Ron once again. "Ma---a student has informed me that Mr. Weasley, here, has been sneaking around, eh? Had a little stroll late last night, did we? You know that wandering around at night is against school policy. your father in the Ministry of Magic, and all. my! This won't be good for him at all, will it? Especially after the 'car incident' back a couple years ago." She was referring to the flight the two had taken in the Weasleys' family car in their second year. Harry, who had been standing in silence through their professor's speech, realized that this might mean the expelling of his best friend. He gasped. Professor McGonagall faced Harry once more. "Are you all right, Harry?" Harry nodded. "It's just that." He choked. "Although you two are in my house, I have no choice but to----" "NO, PROFESSOR!" Harry shouted. Their Gryffindor leader turned her angry glare at Harry. "What is it, Mr. Potter?" she spat. "I can vouch for Ron." She was intrigued. "He was with me the whole night." "Are you saying that you were also out late last night?" "No. we were. uh. upstairs. in our dorm. studying for our Transfiguration exam." She rolled her eyes. "And about Mr. Malfoy? I mean. the student." "You know Malfoy hates us! He always has! He probably just made up that story to get us into trouble!" She nodded. "Although it sounds mighty farfetched, I will not report you. nor punish you. but remember. no nightly walks!" They both nodded. Professor McGonagall continued, "And I expect top marks on your exam today. both of you." She then left, her robe swishing behind her. Ron collapsed in one of the chairs. "That was close!" Harry grinned. "Sure was! I'm glad no one woke up during that! It would've been very funny!" Ron nodded and Harry sat on his lap. Ron grinned and shook his head. "Not now, Harry. what if Hermione wakes up and sees us? That would be embarrassing!" Harry stood up, understanding. "Or one of the other guys." Ron laughed. "Tonight, Harry. tonight."  
  
Hermione had been standing at the top of the staircase to the girls' dormitory. She saw Professor McGonagall leave and Harry sit on Ron's lap. Then Ron had grinned and Harry stood up. She had heard them mention her name. "Tonight, Harry. tonight." Ron had said. What's going on? Hermione wondered.  
  
Ron and Harry decided to skip breakfast. Harry had suggested skipping the gathering in the Great Hall that morning, so they could "talk" about last night. Ron had agreed, because deep down, he wanted to continue where they had left off. They waited until everyone else had exited the common room before showing any affection. Ron insisted that Hermione hadn't left, but Harry assured him that she had exited the common room with Lavender and Parvati. Ron sat on Harry's lap as he gently brushed his lips against Harry's cheek. Harry glanced up and saw a figure standing at the bottom of the staircase and gasped. Ron followed Harry's gaze. He, too, gasped. 


	2. HP&PM2

Ch. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ron... ^^ But, I don't! I own no one!  
  
Hermione stood at the top of the staircase. What are they doing, she thought nervously. She ducked down.  
  
  
  
The figure at the bottom of the stairs came ever closer. Ron grinned, while Harry stood, mouth agape.  
  
"Ginny." Ron said quietly. Ginny faced him.  
  
"Ron." She turned to Harry. "Harry."  
  
"Hello, Ginny. how've ya been?" Ginny blushed bright red when Harry addressed her.  
  
"Um. fine. and you?"  
  
He put his arm around Ron. "Never better."  
  
Ginny backed up into a wall. "You guys. I came to look for you guys, and Hermione. you weren't at breakfast." Ron looked at Harry, confirming his earlier belief that Hermione had not left with Lavender and Parvati. "Anyway. what were you guys doing? When I came here, you guys looked like you were. were."  
  
"Kissing?" Harry supplied the word. Ginny nodded, no longer able to speak.  
  
Ron leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead. Ginny shuddered and turned her back to her brother and first love. "No. this isn't right!"  
  
Ron stepped closer to Ginny, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, you of all people, should know that nothing is right in this world! Now that You-Know-Who is back to power, we all need each other. fate has pulled me closer to Harry." He walked back to Harry. "We belong together. for once I agree with Professor Trelawney. the stars have drawn Harry and I together."  
  
Ginny turned around. "Why though? Why now? You've known each other for over 4 years. and I've liked Harry for over 4 years." Ginny blushed. "So, why now?"  
  
Harry stepped forward. "Ginny. I'm sorry. I've loved Ron, here, since I met him." He turned his back to Ginny. Harry held out his hands. Ron grasped them and stepped closer to Harry.  
  
Ginny started to cry silently.  
  
  
  
Hermione stared in disbelief. Harry and Ron? No way! she thought. Just then, she remembered the night before. That's what they were doing?! She gasped. Harry's mine, Ron! Back off! She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Something has to be done, she thought.  
  
She began to descend the stairs.  
  
Ron pulled Harry close to him. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him gently. Harry glanced at Ginny and pushed Ron away. "Ron. look at your sister." Ron turned around.  
  
The two moved closer to the red-headed girl. Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny." She turned her back to them.  
  
Hermione came up behind the three. "Guys." Harry and Ron spun around.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, voice full of surprise.  
  
"Ron." Her voice was full of hatred.  
  
Hermione pushed through them both and ran to Ginny's side. "Let's go." Ginny followed Hermione up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Let'em go, Harry. let'em go." Ron grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to the big, comfy chairs by the fireplace. He took out her wand and lit the fire, sitting down beside it. Harry sat next to him.  
  
"Harry." Ron breathed deeply. He enveloped Harry in his arms, kissing him sweetly.  
  
  
  
Malfoy sat in the common room, wondering if Ron's punishment went as planned. "Harry will be mine." he said quietly.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe crossed the common room.  
  
"Say something?" Goyle muttered, a stupid grin on his face. Malfoy spun around.  
  
"Yeah. we better get to Potions, or we'll be late."  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were cuddled close next to the fireplace. Someone coughed behind them. Ron spun around. Harry simply laid his head on Ron's lap. He didn't care if anyone saw them. He loved Ron. That was all the mattered.  
  
Hermione stood behind them, a wicked glare on her face. "Time for Potions." she said, as though she was talking to a couple of walls. Harry lifted his head and stood up.  
  
"How's Ginny?" Harry asked, sympathetically. Hermione turned away and headed for the door.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said, standing up.  
  
"Hm." Harry said, distractedly.  
  
"I feel so bad." Harry looked into Ron's eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We made my sister cry! She didn't deserve that!" He grabbed Harry's hands. "Yeah, Harry. I love you. but my sister. she. she's loved you forever!"  
  
"But, Ron. I love you. not her."Ron grinned.  
  
"Fine. but promise me one thing. never break my heart."  
  
"I promise, Ron."  
  
"Let's go to Potions."  
  
  
  
Snape's cape swished as he entered the classroom. "Class. today your antidotes should be completed. Is anyone done?" Harry sat back. "Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Almost, Professor." "When you finish, you will present it to the class." Harry nodded. "Now. work!"  
  
Harry leaned towards Ron. "Hey."  
  
Ron grinned. "Not now!"  
  
Just then, a folded piece of paper floated onto Harry and Ron's table. Harry added his last ingredient while Ron looked around and opened the paper. His eyes doubled in size. He handed it to Harry. "Read this."  
  
Harry took the paper.  
  
I Love U Love: Me  
  
Harry grinned at Ron. "Cute, Ron."  
  
"It wasn't me, Harry!" Harry glanced at the note again, examining the text. Ron wasn't lying. The writing was neat, straight, and small.  
  
"Done, Potter?" Snape's voice ended their conversation.  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Come to the front."  
  
As Harry made his way to the front with a vial of his antidote, Malfoy locked his eyes on him.  
  
Could it be him? Ron pondered. 


	3. HP&PM3

Ch. 3  
  
Disclaimer: *Pouts* Still don't own nuttin'! ^^  
  
The class snickered as Harry presented his potion.  
  
"Mr. Potter. your antidote is supposed to bright green. not deep orange." Ron rested his head in his arms and sighed.  
  
Poor Harry! Ron thought.  
  
Harry's face was ghost-white.  
  
"Sit down, Mr. Potter. or I'll test this on Mr. Weasley." Harry ran to his seat, leaving his potion vial with Snape.  
  
"Ugh.. .Ron. that was so embarrassing." Harry complained quietly. Ron glanced at his potion which was bright green.  
  
"Too bad." Ron said, sarcastically. Harry slapped him playfully. Ron laid his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Ron." Harry warned. "People can see us!"  
  
Ron grinned. "Yeah. so?" Harry pushed him off his shoulder.  
  
"So. I'm OK with this. but Hermione just found out! And I feel horrible about Ginny!"  
  
Ron sat up straight. "OK, Harry. tell me when you are ready. until then, I'll wait EVER SO patiently."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione to make sure she wasn't looking. She had her head over her cauldron. He snuck a quick kiss to Ron.  
  
Ron blushed a deep shade of red. Harry glanced at Malfoy. He was glaring in Ron and Harry's direction.  
  
"Ron." Harry whispered.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Look at Malfoy." Ron turned around and noticed Malfoy glaring at them. Ron faced Harry.  
  
"Harry. earlier. Malfoy was. uh. making eyes at you. you know the breathing we heard? And the note. I think that it's Malfoy." Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Malfoy?! Draco Malfoy?!" Another fit of laughter overtook Harry.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang. Harry and Ron gathered their supplies and headed, with the mob, for the door.  
  
"Harry." A voice came from behind them. They turned around and Hermione stood behind them.. "May I speak with you?" Then added, "Alone."  
  
Harry looked to Ron. "Ron. I'll meet you back at the dorm before Divination, alright?" Ron nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"See you, Hermione. Bye-bye, Harry." With that, he headed off to the common room.  
  
Harry faced Hermione. "Now, what?" The look on Hermione's face was pure torture. Pathetic and quiet, Hermione looked like a lost puppy.  
  
"You can't act like you own everyone's heart! You can't act like you own mine. then push it away as though it doesn't exist!" She began to sob.  
  
"Hermione. I never did anything. I didn't toy with anyone's heart! I've been kind to you since we met. and I've never led to on. I'm not like that. the only person I've ever loved is Ron and if you ever look into your heart, you'd know that!" Harry stormed off.  
  
  
  
Ron had all his Divination supplies and was sitting in a comfy chair, his back to the door. Harry came up behind him.  
  
"Hey, Ron." Harry said quietly. Ron spun around, a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hi, Harry. how was your chat with Missy Jealous?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Fine. I told her what I thought. And then I left."  
  
"You know. Harry. we have a few minutes until we have to be at Divination." Ron smiled maniacally.  
  
Harry smirked. "No. it'll take us awhile to get there." Ron groaned.  
  
"Get your stuff, Harry. or we'll be late!" Harry ran to the boys' dormitory to grab his Divination stuff.  
  
Ron picked up his bag and headed towards the door. Harry appeared at the top of the stairs and ran to meet Ron.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
They arrived at the top of the trapdoor just in time. The room was musty as always.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. take your seats." Harry and Ron headed, hand-in-hand, to their pillows and low table.  
  
"Today we will continue Tea Leaves." Professor Trelawney said, in her mysterious manner, heading for the cupboard of teacups.  
  
"Hopefully I get the Grim. maybe I'll see Sirius again." Harry pondered aloud. Ron elbowed him and laid his head on the table.  
  
"Everything OK, Ron-hun?" Harry said, concerned by his love's actions. "Harry." Harry glanced at Ron.  
  
"What is it, Ron?"  
  
"What did Hermione say?" Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"No, Harry. just tell me." Harry nodded and thought back.  
  
"Alright. she said I pretended to love her. and that I acted like I owned everyone's heart." Harry looked towards the window.  
  
"Harry. what did you say?"  
  
Harry's eyes met Ron's. "What do you think I said, Ron?! That I love her? That it was all an act? No! I told her that I never led her on. that I never loved her. that I love you!" Ron pulled Harry closer.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Ron muttered.  
  
Ron continued to snuggle with Harry, despite the growing amount of attention from their classmates. Whispers could be heard. Snickers soon followed.  
  
"I don't care anymore, Harry." Ron voice was a whisper.  
  
"Me, neither." Ron kissed Harry on the forehead. They sat quietly together, Professor Trelawney standing in shock. 


End file.
